Matchmaking dynamics
by khrG27lover
Summary: AU. Tsuna arrives at school only to find a certain list posted on the bulletin board, only to find his name among others that are to be paired together. Inspired by Oujo ha Rippa's The List (a G27 story) I simply couldn't resist writing a 182769 story, the idea is similar yet very different. Contains 1827 and 6927, which leads to 182769.
1. The matchmaker is off his medication

**Summary:** Tsuna arrives at school only to find a certain list posted on the bulletin board, only to find his name among others that are to be paired together. Inspired by_** Oujo ha Rippa's**_ The List (a G27 story) I simply couldn't resist writing a 182769 story, the idea is similar yet very different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything, the idea is mine though.

* * *

_Thanks to** WhiteAngel128** for betaing this for me, you were a great help. _

* * *

On the way to class, Tsuna stops to read the announcement that's been posted on the bulletin board. 'I can't believe it, am I reading that right?!' He thinks while staring at the paper.

No, he has not received a 100% on his last test. No, this is something way more surprising and embarrassing: it's the new matchmaking love list.

No one knows who writes the list or why they do it, but one thing is for sure: it's normally right, which leads him back to his problem. Not only is his name on the list, but the thing that surprises him even more is who he's paired up with, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro.

'Maybe the person who made the list this time was off his medication. I'm more than certain that once Hibari-san sees the list, he's going to bite me to death and not in a nice way!' Tsuna thinks, not liking the idea at all. It's not that he has anything against the prefect, it's just that he's kind of hard to approach. It's a well-known fact that the prefect likes his solitude. 'On the other hand, I don't even know who this Mukuro person is!'

"Herbivore."

Tsuna freezes in place at the mere sound of the voice that belongs to the Disciplinary Committee head.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna ever so slowly turns to face him. "H-Hibari-san…" The brunet can't help but stutter and shake in fear. One would think that he was some kind of scared rabbit at the mercy of the big bad wolf.

There's a minute silence, in which the skylark stands there staring at him. "Herbivore, you're going to be late to class." He states before turning and walking away.

'That's odd, usually he would threaten to bite me to death,' the brunet looks up at the clock on the school. 'Crap!' He starts running to his first class, which of course is on the main floor at the far end of the hall.

He walks into the room and takes his seat and the teacher walks in a couple of minutes later. "Good morning, class."

'Now that I look at him, his resemblance to Hibari-san is amazing, (Can you guess who his teacher is?)' Tsuna muses, then sighs. 'Why, oh _why_ was I paired up with Hibari-san anyway?! Is this some person's sick kind of joke?!' Tsuna can't help but feel like someone has been watching him every couple of minutes. He casually looks around the room, only to see that everyone is busy looking at their textbooks while his remains unopened on his desk. 'How long have I been staring off into space?' He starts flipping the pages, a small piece of paper lands on his book with 'page 116' written on it. It's easy for him to tell that it's been written by Fon-sensei.

The class has gone by so fast that he couldn't believe that an hour and half has already gone by.

"We'll stop there for today. For homework, I want you all to read the next six pages." States Fon-sensei while closing his books.

Tsuna can't help but like Fon-sensei. He always takes it easy on them when it comes to homework, which only makes him enjoy history class even more. 'I wish my other teachers were like him.' After gathering his things, he makes his way towards the door with his other classmates.

"Sawada, is there something bothering you?" Asks Fon-sensei, just as he is walking past him.

"It's nothing, Sensei, it's just something foolish. I'm sorry about not paying attention in class."

"If you say so, if you need to talk to someone about it. Don't hesitate to come and see me, I'll do what I can to help."

He doubts even Fon-sensei can do anything about his problem. And knowing him, the teacher might just smile and says 'that's great'. "I'll remember that." Tsuna replies politely and leaves the room with a smile and walks down the hall to the stairs, going up a flight to his next class.

As he walks down the hall, he feels a chill run down his spine and it's hard to miss the sight of the other students quivering in fear while trying to walk as fast as they can to their next class, which can only mean that he's in the presence of Hibari-san. The brunet can feel someone breathing down on his neck, which can only mean that he's standing right behind him.

"Herbivore." The skylark says by the brunet's ear, which only causes him to turn red.

Said brunet tilts his head down to hide his red face from those that are looking and from the prefect as well. "H-Hai, Hibari-san?"

"Herbivore, you should face people when they're talking to you."

The brunet slowly turns around, but keeps his face lowered so that the skylark can't see his face. The latter starts to feel annoyed by the antics of the small bunny, but then again, it's these antics that draw himself to the brunet in the first place. The skylark places his hand under the teen's chin and raises it so that he can see his face. The brunet can easily see the smirk move across Hibari's lips, which only causes him to shiver. With the little distance between them, the brunet starts turning an even darker red, if that's even possible.

**182769**

'Mine. This herbivore is all mine,' I can't help but stare into those honey brown eyes, before moving down to that cute nose and delicious looking set of lips. 'Oh how I want to have a taste.' I notice the questioning look on his face, and that's when I realize that I've been staring at him this whole time without actually saying anything. I let him go. I want to say something to him as well, but my mouth won't open nor can I think of what it is that I want to say. So I do the only thing my mind seems to be thinking and that is to simply walk away.

**182769**

'I can feel his breath on my face and I'm certain that he can feel mine as well,' after a moment of standing in that spot with the skylark staring at him, Hibari lets him go and walks back down the hall the way he had come from. The brunet stands there, stunned for a few moments. 'What was that all about?' He waits for his heartbeat and breathing to return to normal before making his way to the classroom, praying that he would have stopped blushing by the time he gets there.

Upon his arrival, Tsuna discovers that the teacher hasn't arrived yet. He lets out his breath that he doesn't know when he has started holding.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Ohaiyou, Juudaime!"

"Ohaiyou, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna takes his seat between them, for some odd reason they have insisted having him between them. "Gokudera-kun, could you please stop calling me Juudaime?"

"No," the silveret states in his most serious of voices. "After all, you're the tenth person to save my life!"

"Tsuna, did you do your homework last night?" Asks Yamamoto.

"Yeah." He gives his friend a smile and adds silently, 'Only because I was threatened with some kind of crazy tortures.'

All of a sudden, something smacks the top of his head hard. "Itai, itai!"

"Dame-Tsuna, shall we start your training after school today?" Says the person who has smacked him as a demonic smirk appears on his lips.

The brunet looks up at the very spawn of Satan, aka his teacher, Reborn-sensei. He is also a close friend of his father; to the point where he even lives with the brunet and his mother. Tsuna can feel the dark aura being emitted from him and mutters, "Gomen, Sensei." He watches as the fedora-wearing man walks away while keeping the smirk on his lips. One can practically hear some of the girls swoon at the sight of their teacher.

Reborn-sensei doesn't waste any time in starting class, then again, he never has been one to waste a single moment to teach (read: torture) the brunet whenever he needs help. Tsuna has learnt through more than enough times that if he feels like he's wasting his time teaching someone, he'll go completely Spartan on said person. The brunet, of course, is his favorite target (toy) of such treatments and there has never been any warning before he does it either.

Luckily enough, the two hours of class goes by quickly enough and no one has been subjugated to Reborn-sensei's Spartan ways. The brunet wastes no time in gathering his books, there is no way he hasn't noticed Reborn's smirk that says 'something amusing is going to happen', which always means trouble for others, especially Tsuna, who shivers as he quickly walks out of the room.

Throughout the rest of the classes, Tsuna can't help but worry about what could cause Reborn to wear that devilish smirk and the only thing that he can think of is the list that has been posted on the bulletin board. Once the thought of the list has entered his mind once again, it is all he is able to think about.

**182769**

After school, Tsuna walks home with Yamamoto and Gokudera like usual.

"We'll part here, Tsuna." States Yamamoto.

"Okay."

"What are you talking about, baseball idiot? We have to make sure that Juudaime gets home safely!"

"But Haya-chan, we have a date, remember?"

"What are you talking about?! I don't remember agreeing to that!" Gokudera snaps, despite the shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Hahaha...you agreed the last time you came over to my place," replies Yamamoto, before cheerfully leading (dragging) his boyfriend down the next street.

After watching the two of them walk off, Tsuna continues the rest of the way home. It doesn't take long for his mind to think back to the list and all the couples that have appeared on the list in the past. Despite what some of them have thought in the beginning, they always end up together in the end anyway. Gokudera and Yamamoto are examples of such situation. It has taken almost a complete month before Yamamoto was able to convince the silveret to go out with him, and even then he needed Tsuna's help to convince him.

Other couples have been more than overjoyed with who they were joined with, such as Sasagawa Kyoko and Mochida-sempai, it gave Mochida-sempai a reason to talk to Kyoko-chan. Not a week later, the two of them have started going out.

So the list has a record of making happy couples, but still, him and Hibari _and _an unknown person. There's just so many things wrong with that idea. Too lost in thoughts, the brunet hasn't noticed it until he has bumped into someone. "Gomenasai…" He glances up, only to stare into a pair of mismatched eyes. 'One of his eyes is red and the other is blue…and his hair looks like a pineapple.'

"Kufufu...are you alright, cutie?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"When apologizing you should tell the person your name."

"Ah, gomen...I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna."

"Kufufufu...I'm Rukudo Mukuro."

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you, Mukuro."

"You should watch where you're going, my adorable Tsunayoshi."

'Adorable?' The brunet instantly starts blushing and realizes that this is the other person he has been paired with on the list.

Mukuro moves a couple of strands of hair away from the brunet's face and chuckles at the cute reaction. His actions only add to Tsuna's embarrassment, causing him to blush even more. The younger teen certainly seems interesting, and him being cute is definitely a bonus.

Suddenly, as Tsuna starts to back away from the probably perverted stranger, the temperature seems to have drop by several degrees. A few steps away from him is the one person he has least expected to run into, Hibari, who seems to be rather angry about something, unlike how he has acted all day. Accompanied by his small yellow bird, that is named Hibird.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro only laughs smugly at the newcomer, unfazed by the death glare he is receiving while Tsuna looks horrified.

"Kamikorosu!"

Here he is, trapped between the two dangerous people that he's supposed to end up with and both seem to hate each other very much and are really angry about something. And so, that marks the beginning of years of being in stuck in a messy and destructive love triangle for Tsuna, who honestly just wanted a normal life. He swears that when he finds out who is responsible for creating the matchmaking list, he's going to give them a piece of his mind.

* * *

What did you think? Good or bad? Please Review and let me know what you think.

I have a poll up on my profile for you to choose what pairing my next story should be, so make sure you post your vote. Also feel free to check out my AO3 page, as there are some stories posted on it that can't be posted here.


	2. Stalkers Kiss

**Summary:** Tsuna arrives at school only to find a certain list posted on the bulletin board, only to find his name among others that are to be paired together. Inspired by_** Oujo ha Rippa's**_ The List (a G27 story) I simply couldn't resist writing a 182769 story, the idea is similar yet very different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything, the idea is mine though.

* * *

_ Thanks to** WhiteAngel128** for betaing this for me, you were a great help._

* * *

_**A/N:** Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it as much as the first._

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the day that Tsuna met the strange teen Mukuro. He couldn't help but notice how Hibari seemed to have changed the way he acts around him.

The brunet opens his eyes, only to find himself staring at Disciplinary Committee leader. He looks around to take in his surroundings, finding that he's in the Disciplinary Committee office. Not only that, how did he end up lying on top of the skylark? 'How did I get here?'

**182769**

Tsuna begins walking from his last morning class to the regular meeting place where his friends usually have their lunch together.

"Herbivore."

The brunet lets out a sigh, he has officially lost count of the amount of times that Hibari has cornered him after his classes. "Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Kamikorosu." The skylark pulls out his signature tonfas.

"Wait, Hibari-san, what did I do?!" the brunet asks while taking a step back.

Hibari doesn't waste any time, stepping forward towards the quivering brunet and preparing to swing the tonfas. Without a second thought, Tsuna attempts to make a break for it, only to be struck in the back of the head, effectively knocking completely unconscious and causing him to fall to the floor.

Hibari quickly slips his tonfas back into the sleeves of his jacket before picking up the brunet and carrying him away like a princess. Hibari simply walks past Yamamoto, who just waves at the skylark. It isn't hard for the baseball fanatic to figure out that Hibari has feelings for his best friend. It's pretty obvious from the extra attention that he would give him and the excessive, probably unnecessary, beating he would give anyone who dared to mess with the brunet. Or the fact that he would overlook it when Tsuna would arrive late to the school, that is, only if there is no one around to see it. So, of course all of that is enough reason for him to dare leave his best friend with the skylark. Still, he couldn't help but think that it would be best not to tell his silver-haired boyfriend about this, due to his over protectiveness of the brunet.

**182769**

This of course brings us back to the brunet's dilemma right now. One, he's lying on top of the one of the two people who he's to end up with. Two, said person is asleep. And lastly, the brunet can feel a light weight along his lower back, which leads him to believe that it's most likely the prefect's arm.

'How did I get into this mess?'

The brunet has just barely moved, but it is enough to wake the sleeping prefect below him. "Herbivore."

"Ah...Hibari-san, you're awake."

"Yes, thanks to a certain herbivore waking me up," the skylark smirks, which looks even scarier up close. "I'm going to bite you to death."

'Oh no…' the brunet shuts his eyes tight, waiting for the blow that would most likely knock him out, again, but it never comes. That's when he noticed it, something warm against his lips. His eyes pop open, only to reveal the prefect's lips on his own. The brunet can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 'Oh Kami-sama, Hibari-san is kissing me!' The perfect lightly bites on his lower lip, causing Tsuna to moan.

The skylark quickly pulls away, gazing up at the brunet above him. Happy with the look that his prey has on his face, he pushes him back in fear of losing his self-control at this moment. "Go home, herbivore, classes ended hours ago."

Tsuna quickly gets up after finally convincing his legs to move right and runs out of the Disciplinary Committee office. The brunet is more than certain that his entire face is bright red as he quickly makes his way out of the school and begins walking home. As soon as he has stepped out of school property, his intuition starts acting up.

'Great, I feel as if I'm being followed.' Tsuna turns around, only to see that there's no one else on the street, but the feeling remains the entire time as he walk home.

Tsuna's intuition acts up once again. The brunet turns and looks down the street, only to see that it's as empty as it has been when he first started walking on it. 'Nope, nothing there...like always.'

He turns back and continues to walk down the street, only to stop and turn once again when he can feel someone watching him yet again. 'I'm getting tired of this, I wish they would just show themselves already.' The brunet lets out a sigh.

**182769**

Mukuro just happens to be walking past Namimori High when he sees a certain brunet with gravity-defying hair come running past the gate. He glances up at the school where he's more than certain that the skylark is still most likely inside.

"Kufufufu...it seems destiny is on my side today," Mukuro begins following the brunet, only to stop every time he sees the brunet stop and turn around before walking again. "Kufufufu...my kitten, Tsunayoshi, you're even more adorable when your cheeks are pink."

Mukuro continues to follow the brunet a bit farther down the road. 'I wonder if the colour on your cheeks can turn any darker.' Mukuro gives very perverted smirk and walks just a bit faster. Just as Tsuna turns around one final time, Mukuro uses this chance to swoop in and places his lips against the brunet.

**182769**

A blonde and boy wearing a white hood and glasses are walking down the streets to the place that they will most likely find their leader and friend waiting for a certain someone. They stop when they catch sight of the certain someone that their friend has been talking about for the last couple of days.

"Is that the boy, pyon?" Asks the blonde.

"I believe so, Ken." Replies the boy wearing glasses.

"Why does Mukuro-sama follow this kid around? I really don't see what's so good about him."

"Ken, look…"

"Ah!" the sight of their friend placing his lips against the brunet causes the blonde to stare for a moment. "Come on, pyon, I'm hungry so let's go shopping."

"You say that, but you really want to get something for Chrome."

Ken starts blushing like crazy at the simple mention of Mukuro's younger sister. "I'm not getting anything for her!"

The two of them turn and walk back in the way they came from, leaving their friend liplocked with the small brunet.

**182769**

Tsuna's eyes shot open the second time today as he finds himself being kissed by the person that he felt has been following him. It doesn't take long to figure out that it's the other person that he's been paired with. Mukuro nibbles and lightly sucks on his bottom lip, causing him to moan and feel a sense of deja vu. Mukuro didn't waste any time in slipping his tongue into his virgin tunnel, exploring every crevice that his tongue can reach.

Tsuna's heart starts beating faster for the second time that day and he finds that he doesn't mind Mukuro's action too much, same goes for what happened with Hibari earlier. After the first time, he finds himself confused about the cause, but this time, he understands it better than ever. 'I'm in love with them?' the thoughts of both Hibari and Mukuro flash through his mind. 'Yeah, I think I have fallen for them.'

Mukuro moves away, holding Tsuna in his arms and enjoying the blushing cheeks with the redness that reaches all the way to his ears while those honey brown eyes are half lidded and glazed over. Oh yes, Mukuro is going to enjoy devouring this adorable brunet.

* * *

What did you think? Good or bad? Please Review and let me know what you think.

I have a poll up on my profile for you to choose what pairing my next story should be, so make sure you post your vote. Also feel free to check out my AO3 page, as there are some stories posted on it that can't be posted here.


	3. Fighting Dynamics

**Summary:** Tsuna arrives at school only to find a certain list posted on the bulletin board, only to find his name among others that are to be paired together. Inspired by Oujo ha Rippa's The List (a G27 story) I simply couldn't resist writing a 182769 story, the idea is similar yet very different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything, the idea is mine though.

* * *

_Thanks to** WhiteAngel128** for betaing this for me, you were a great help. _

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter, enjoy.

* * *

The next day after a certain pineapple and skylark kissed the adorable brunet. The person neither of them wanted to see first thing in the morning is each other.

"Kfufu...why is it that the very person that I don't wish to see, appears in front of me?"

"Hn...I'm not happy about seeing you either"

"If I were to see anyone this early I would rather it be my beloved Tsunayoshi"

"Stay away from my mate, herbivore"

"My thoughts exactly birdie"

Sparks of electricity can be seen between the two. Their hatred for each other, can be seen in their murderous aura that's surrounding them. Any one in the area that witnessing this exchange of words, are now running for their lives in the opposite direction.

It doesn't take very long before the two of them are in a fighting stance. Hibari holding his signature tonfas and Mukuro wielding his trident. **(Who knows where he's been carrying it.)** It isn't much longer before the sound of metal hitting metal can be heard through out the neighbourhood.

**182769**

Tsuna walks down the street, towards the shopping district. Having to go and pick up a carton of milk for his mother, not that he minded much since she does so much for him.

When he was halfway there, he stops walking listening to a noise that he normally doesn't hear. He begins walking once again towards the noise, curious to see what could possibly be causing. Only to stop at the sight of the crazy destruction. Severe dents in telephone polls, he had to wonder how they remain pointed upright. Holes in the ground and cement walls, the size of small craters.

'What could have possibly caused all this?' **(I'll give you all one guess.)**

He walks around one of the craters doing his best not to fall into it, but since he's a natural born klutz he fell in. Luckily enough the only damage to him was a tear in one of his pant legs. He bends one of his knees, pushing himself up before carefully getting out of the crater.

He lets out a sigh 'that's dangerous, I hope someone fills these soon.' He continues walking down the street, finding that whatever is causing the noise is getting much closer.

When he's a couple of feet from the cause of the noise, his eyes open wide in disbelief at the sight. The two people that he's fallen in love with are fighting. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes as he watches Hibari swing his tonfas towards Mukuro who easily dodges it, only to see the tonfa makes contact with the wall which begins to crumble. 'Maybe this is a dream, a horrible dream with them trying to kill each other.'

**182769**

Hibari and Mukuro continue their fighting, neither of them take notice of the approaching brunet nor the fact that he was now watching the two of them.

Mukuro twirls his trident before swiping it continuously towards the skylark who continues to block each attack. Mukuro swipes his trident upwards from the ground leaving only a couple of inches from the cement, which crumbles from the pressure of his aura.

Hibari steps back at the same time he lifts his tonfa in defence position blocking and avoiding contact with the trident. Hibari spins his tonfa in his hands as he steps forward taking a swing towards the pineapple.

"Stop"

Neither of them seemed to notice anyone except each other. The two of them stepped forward at the same time making their next move.

"I said STOP" both stopped just in time to notice the brunet enter their line of sight. **(Here enters Tsuna's boss mode.)**

"Kfufu...that's quiet dangerous my adorable Tsunayoshi, you could get seriously hurt." skates Mukuro, lowering his trident to the ground.

Hibari begins looking his mate over for any injuries, only for his eyes to stop at the tare on his pants. "Are you injured?" his voice sincerely sounds worried for his well being.

"What the hell do the two of you think your doing?"

The two of them can't help but notice that the brunette's honey brown eyes have turned orange. That and his voice sounds more mature and direct, instead of sounding shy and scared. Neither of them felt like going against the brunet in this state, nor do they feel that they should make him angry. They especially fear what would happen if they made him sad.

"So pry tell what are the two of you fighting about?"

"You" Hibari and Mukuro say together much to their displeasure, but they do their best to hide it from the brunet in fear of making him angry or sad.

Tsuna could feel the heat rising to his cheeks caused by the thought of them fighting over him. "There's no reason to fight, I like both of you." he steps closer towards them, before giving each of them a small kiss on the lips.

"Kfufufu...Who is it that you like more Tsunayoshi?"

"Hn"

"If your expecting me to choose between you, then you'll be sorry to hear that I can't. As I like both of you the same." It's easy for the brunet to see that both Mukuro appears a little hurt knowing that he likes Hibari just as much as himself. "If you both like me then you'll promise to stop fighting over me and get along. You both like me don't you?"

Mukuro smirks after hearing the brunette's confession "Kfufufu...I love you as well my adorable Tsunayoshi"

Hibari stares into his eyes for a while, feeling like he's completely trapped inside his mates eyes. "Hn" he then began nodding his head in agreement "your mine now Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro wastes no time, before placing his lips against the brunette's. As he begins nibbling on his lower lip earning a moan from the brunet, causing him to part his lips giving the pineapple enough room to slip his tongue into his mouth, in which begins they begin to fight for dominance, which surprisingly enough the brunet wins.

After earning a moan from the pineapple, the brunet steps back and moves towards and begins kissing the skylark. The brunet parts his lips willingly giving entrance for the waiting organ to enter his cavern letting it roam and explore every inch it can reach before fighting for dominance once again, which of course the brunet wins again.

After leaving both of his lovers panting for air, and his face bright red from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. The brunet looks at both of his lovers, seeing that Hibari turns his face away, but if one were to look close enough you could see that he's simply trying to hide his embarrassment. Mukuro however wasn't trying to hide it at all, instead it was almost like he was proud that he was blushing like a maniac.

Seeing the two of them blush only made Tsuna turn an even darker shade of red. It took his last bit of courage to take both of their hands and begin walking down the road with no real destination in mind. The carton of milk that he was to pick up was long forgotten.

* * *

What did you think? Good or bad? Please Review and let me know what you think.

I have a poll up on my profile for you to choose what pairing my next story should be, so make sure you post your vote. Also feel free to check out my AO3 page, as there are some stories posted on it that can't be posted here.


	4. First Time

Summary: Tsuna arrives at school only to find a certain list posted on the bulletin board, only to find his name among others that are to be paired together. Inspired by Oujo ha Rippa's The List (a G27 story) I simply couldn't resist writing a 182769 story, the idea is similar yet very different.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, the idea is mine though.

Thanks to WhiteAngel128 for betaing this for me, you were a great help.

* * *

Due to the fact that this chapter being to graphic I thought it wise to post it on a different site for safety measures. Also I don't want Critics United bothering me and I really don't want to be removed, flamed or reported at least not for a single chapter.

But don't let that stop you from reading it, below is where you can locate the chapter.

*clvhitter. *tumblr.* com / post / 60483616976* / first-time

Make sure to remove the spaces and the *

* * *

What did you think? Good or bad? Please Review and let me know what you think.

I have a poll up on my profile for you to choose what pairing my next story should be, so make sure you post your vote. Also feel free to check out my AO3 page, as there are some stories posted on it that can't be posted here.


End file.
